Pride and Prejudice (Modern Day)
by RadiantRed
Summary: The Mikealson advance their business venture to the states, where Klaus who take hold of the family hotel chain meet feisty Caroline Forbes escorted by no other than the infamous Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore brothers were notorious for their scandalous love life of sharing one girl and when Klaus found out Caroline is associate with the scandal brothers, he was quick to judge.
1. Misunderstanding

Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

Caroline was wandering alone.

It's Calvin Klein product launching event and while the Salvatores were invited and tag her along, there is no guarantee they will stick with her till the end of the event. Like always, Damon-being Damon-is off to flirting with the first model he found and Stefan, being Stefan, is stuck somewhere talking about business deal while the rest of the population is having fun, enjoying the ball.

Caroline was never alone for long, however. Old business partners, potential customers and some companies who recognize her and were looking for partnership comes up to her to greet, have a small talk, all because they know of her work, and her connection to the Salvatore brothers.

After a few rounds of talking, Caroline looked around. Stefan and Damon is still no where to be found. Rather getting tired of standing alone waiting for them only to be greeted in meaningless small talk, Caroline grabbed a glass of Champagne and escaped to the balcony, away from other people. But someone was already there. Someone with dirty blonde hair, who turned around to looked at her in surprised with his dark blue eyes, and nicely groom bearded face.

"Hi, sorry if I'm interrupting - "

"I'm Niklaus Mikealson, and no, you're more than welcome to join me."

Caroline found her throat running dry, either from drinking too much Champagne or the sudden encounter with a tall hunk with that Brittish accent and sexy crooked smiled.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes." She replied politely and take out her hand to shake hand with him. His large gruff hands enveloped her small soft ones. She might have imagined it but she felt like he hold it a second longer before letting it go.

"How come a lady so beautiful running to hide in the balcony over here?" the flirtatious line roll off his tongue easily. He was not one for being flirty - mostly enjoy his time working than being a social butterfly in most event, but even him can't help himself when met with a pretty blonde in a striking red dress. The red halter neck dress is long and covers more than it shows but for some reason it looks more sexy that those things girls put on, showing off their back or too short.

"I just ... need a breather. They were going on and on nonstop about business this and that while as an event planner, all i can think about is how disorganize those center piece is and don't even get me started on the color coordination of tonight's theme." Caroline bit her lips. "I'm sorry, that must have been annoying."

Klaus never thought it's annoying. Those blue/green eyes twinkled, beautiful smile. The girl is charming.

"Believe me, I'll never be annoyed by you," and he flashed his flirty wolfy grin at her. She returned with a genuine smile and take a step closer to him, so not to be interrupted by the music and the chattering of people in the ballroom next to them.

"So... I'm involved in all sorts of business venture but I don't think I know anything about the Mikaelson."

"We are big in the UK. Only do business in Europe, actually."

"But now you're here."

"To make appearance. Since I have plans to expand our venture here in the U.S."

"May I ask what is it exactly you do?"

"Mainly real estate developing but the I decided to expand the Hotel chain first."

Klaus continued on to tell Caroline about his plan of making it more of an entertainment complex rather than just a residential hotel. The hotel will have complete entertainment set up: clubs, casino, rooftop bar, restaurant and even a boutique inside. Caroline loved the plan, just as much as how she normally love any projects. She started talking about how the launch party should go to attract as many A lists as possible.

"Are you sure you're supposed to stay here this long? No date waiting for you somewhere in the ballroom?"

"No, no. I don't have a date." Caroline smiled at the subtlety.

"No escort?" Klaus eyes was hopeful and he was grinning that a child excited for candy. In his mind, he really wish the young lady has no escort, no date, so he can grab her for himself. His mind already playing less than decent thing he could do to her, but this one seems like a nice girl and he wouldn't mind taking time, going on dates and actually getting to know the girl first.

"Actually, I'm here with Damon and Stefan." Klaus's grin disappeared instantly.

"The Salvatores?"

'Yeah.' Caroline then remembered their notorious lifestyles published in the tabloid and she wanted to clarified - to avoid any misunderstanding from this gentleman she grew to like. But, alas, before she get there, comes the snide comment.

"I see, blonde is the new flavor of the month for the Salvatore," Klaus bite out the last name out of disgust, "I never imagine they go for someone so young though, but you look like you're quite the catch, aren't you?"

Caroline gasped, and only then did Klaus stop to question his action. Not that he's going to apologize though.

"I was told English men are gentlemen but perhaps those are just rumors. Whatever it is the Salvatore, or I do or anybody else for that matter, it doesn't concern you, Mr. Mikealson. Welcome to America. We. Do. Not. Care."

Klaus opened his mouth to retaliate but Caroline already stormed off, leaving him alone on the balcony, sizzling in anger.

* * *

"Damon!"

Caroline open the door to the townhouse she's been living for years with Damon and Stefan.

"Stefan!"

The Salvatore brothers live in the town house of the upper east side of New York City. The house is a 3-story house with 5 bedrooms, living room, English style kitchen, beautiful balcony in each room, and a beautiful rooftop garden that has been renovated to include lounges and bar - a great place for rewind after a long day considering the drink that they would have watching the New York skyline at night, of course turn out to be Damon's favorite spot to bring chicks in.

Climbing up to the top floor, Caroline opening the door to the rooftop lounge to be greeted with the image of Stefan laying on the U-shaped sofa with a petite brunette's lips latching on top of him. Damon was behind the girl, taking off her navy blue blazer to reveal her black tube dress and beautiful shoulder he was nibbling on.

"Seriously?"

"What now blondie?" Damon groaned in frustration as he sit back properly on the sofa. Stefan doesn't show it if he looked annoyed, and the girl just fixed her top like Caroline didn't just run into her making out with 2 men at the same time.

"You left me. AGAIN! Do you expect me to hitchhike and run back home?"

"Exaggeration." Damon shrugged and pour drink in his glass. "You just have to call Matt"

"She has something to talk." Stefan than motioned to the girl, "how about you go wait in the master bedroom? First door on the left, second floor."

"Spill." Stefan said once the girl disappeared from the rooftop, leaving just the 2 brothers and Caroline.

"There's a man."

"You disrupt my make out session because you met a guy?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

Caroline take a deep breathe, not wanting to waste time bickering. How she just miss Damon commentary.

"There's a Mikaelson. Who is clearly into me, but bite me the moment he knows I'm involve with you two."

"Well, sorry star crossed lovers. To be fair though, mentioning you live with 2 grown man who is not your blood relatives may not be the best first date exchange."

"Urgh, you're frustrating! I just needed to know if he's involved with our company in any way. He clearly hate you two and he work with other business other than hotel chains, so I was wondering did you guys ever like, cross path and be business rivalry in anyway?"

"No. Not before. But I talk with his brother and he's actually interested in working with us."

"Since when?" Damon asked, looked just as confused as Caroline.

"Since tonight, you know, when I was doing the real work and you were off collecting super models."

"Well, shared responsibilities, brother. I do share in the end." Damon winked. Stefan rolled his eyes and Caroline just wished they keep the bedroom business to themselves.

Seriously they are amazing people, with really really gross lifestyles.

"So we're working with them?" Caroline clarified, "But they seem to hate you."

"His brother, Elijah like us. Well, final decision depend on Klaus anyway, he's the one who own the Hotel business. And if we're doing a joint venture, he's mostly working with you. Redecoration, and event planning for the launch business is under your control, Care."

Great. because they end their discussion in the worst note.

"Are we done here?"

"No. I'm not done with you, Damon. Every single time. I ask you if it's ok to pick me up and bring me back, you always say yes, and then what happen? You run off with your new found date and I have make call for Matt to pick me up again! Next time just say it and I'll go by myself."

"Woah ~ no need to be so mad, Goldilocks, wrinkles are showing up pretty fast on your face for a 22 year old." Damon poke Caroline, only to have her swat it away. And storm off the roof. It's not set in stone that she will somehow work with that judgmental man yet but she pretty sure need a long relaxing bath from all tonight drama.


	2. Monday Madness

Chapter 2: Monday Madness

"You cannot be serious."

"What do you have against them?"

"They have no morals whatsoever and I don't want to be associated with them."

"You of all people want to discuss morals?" the older man raised his eyebrow and Klaus scowled.

In business, Klaus might admit he plays a little dirty. Sometimes. Poached a genius from other companies here and there to work for him. Manipulate people, sometimes blackmailing. He liked to think it's everyone who want to survive in this competitive market would do the same. Now, personal lifestyle is a different whole other level. He like to consider himself, almost royalty,he has made a name of himself and he has a reputation to uphold. He pride himself for not abusing his power and wealth to get women flocking to beds with him, unlike the Salvatores.

Since he got to America, he heard all sort of things those Salvatore brothers are invoved in. Sharing a girl with your blood related brother _constantly?_ Scandalous, scandalous business he can't even stomach.

Little Miss Caroline has proven to be a sweet charming lady - dressed well, smart conversation. Until he knew she's just one of the Salvatores' little play doll and that ruin all the good things he has build off of the 10 min he talked to her. Just one of those nasty scandalous woman. With quite a temper too if her snapping at him is any sign of indication.

"The Salvatore, they know the right people, and they're currently the best one in the gig. If you're going to expand your customer base, you need their help."

"Come on, Elijah. There are plenty other firms we can use and you know it." Klaus rubbed his temple. His brother just doesn't know that his dislike for the two brothers has increase significantly since last Saturday evening.

"I already talk to the younger brother, you have a meeting with them this afternoon. At least give them a fair chance?"

Klaus looked at his brother seeing as there is no sign of backing down, he just gave a curt nod.

* * *

Caroline can't remember the last time she actually had a good day.

She just got a memo from Stefan that she will have a meeting with a new client at 3 this afternoon, which, he inconsiderately just call in 10 min before the appointed time. Now Caroline is standing in front of the timetable board she personally set up with Monday-Saturday on the column and the rows were spread from 8am to 6pm. Across the collumns and rows were all different color stick notes telling her what she has to do during that time. In Monday 3 pm column, there's a note - "Florist for CL". Now that's an important appointment. Christian Louboutin is one of their top client and she can't just blow it and let other people do it for her.

"Stefan I can't do it, you have to tell them to reschedule or something." Caroline talk from the speaker phone after she was sure there is next to no room to squeeze in a client today. Let alone a new client she need to get to know the concept of their event and everything.

"Reschedule, I want Mikealson Group with us."

"First of all, must be nice to have everything you want with a snap of a finger. Except bibbidi bobbidi boo doesn't work in real life. Second of all, please don't tell me it's Klaus"

"It's Klaus. Can't you just reschedule what you have today to other time?"

"This is the Ariston boutique I booked and talked with them a month ago just so to make sure they can arrange that Butterscotch Blossoms from France!"

" If you already decide on which flowers to use, why do you still need to meet them? " Stefan asked from the phone and Caroline can almost imagine his crinkling nose.

"I still need to see their miniature and decide which arrangement I like!"

"I get it, can't you just move it to an hour later after you're done with meeting Klaus?"

"No, I need to meet with the florist at 3 today, so I won't be dead on Friday at Christian Louboutin Regal Reign."

Silence goes on for a moment before Stefan started talking again, "Can you get it done in half an hour? I'll tell them you will be a little late."

Caroline look at her full packed timetable, "that has to do." Caroline barely even hang up the phone when it started ringing again. This time it's the florist.

"Hayley!"

A tall brunette in maroon dressed shirt, black pencil skirt and nude pumps walked in.

"Go escort the people from Ariston to the meeting room, they're waiting downstairs. Also, if any people from Mikealson group comes for me, tell them to wait in my office, I might be a bit late."

"Yes, ma'am"

While her assistant went out to do her job as requested. Caroline rounded her table, collected her handbag and go through her folder and look at the documents concerning the florist once more, put it back to the folder and carry it out with her. She just walked out the door and turned the corner to the main corridor to the meeting room when she run into a wall of muscles that almost send her to the floor. Luckily she get her balance just in time.

His questioning eye confirm that he didn't know head of event planning department is run by her. And now Caroline doesn't know how to approach this gorgeous man in a gray 3-piece suit anymore since his insult at the CK event a few days ago. Well, the best course of action now is to just act professional, Caroline! The girl scolded herself in her head. When she made up that mindset and look at him again, she saw the questioning eyes he was giving her earlier had disappeared and was now replaced by the look of disdain, eyeing her up and down, his lips curled.

"I see you work for them here too, Caroline. A woman of many talents."

In a perfect world, Caroline has the choice. She can slapped some sense into that tea stained brain for insulting her like that. Or she can be the bigger person and let it slide, reprimand, and continue it business style.

This is not a perfect world, unfortunately. Stefan is her boss. One of her bosses anyway. And the brothers practically raise her. If they want the Mikealson in their circle, she'll have to help them with that. Even when she wanted to vent her anger may be just a little bit.

"Let's only discuss business here, Mr. Mikealson. I have an errand to run for now. You did get the call that our meeting is moved by half an hour, didn't you?"

"Indeed. Only I got when I've already gotten here." he gave her the fakest smile anyone can gave, "You see, it's exactly 3pm and in Europe punctuality is a big deal."

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take care of that errand now and fast so I'll get back to you soon." Klaus scoffed at the formality and Caroline spotted Hayley just in time, "Hayley. Help Mr. Mikealson settled down comfortably in my office."

Caroline smiled one last time before leaving when his arms shoot out, successfully stopping her in her track.

"Please do hurry. Waiting is not one of my strong fort."

"Exactly." Caroline moved, almost desperate to get out of the scene as soon as possible.

When she got to the meeting room, the assistant from the Ariston Boutique is already settled down. Several style of flowers arrangements were set on the table. Caroline quickly got into work. Looking between the center piece style and different arrangements, and the color theme of the dinner table she will set that night. After discussing back and forth for awhile, Caroline narrowed down her option, and schedule for the florist to meet her one last time tomorrow - when she'll set the table and the center piece altogether and see which one fit most for the event.

Glancing at her watch, it's 3:40 already. Caroline cursed and quickly made her way back to her office. She tried her best and she still let him wait for almost an hour? This is ridiculous. Her heart beat fast afraid that he already left once she got there. After all, she delay their meeting by 30 min at the last min and still got late - she couldn't blame him if he left. She might need to talk to Stefan about interfering with her timetable when she got home.

"Sorry for the wait." Caroline said as soon as she opened the door and see Klaus. He was currently standing in front of her timetable board.

"42 min and 28 seconds," He showed her the stop watch number on his iphone. "I'm glad I told you to hurry. Wonder how long I would need to wait if I had told you to take your time."

Caroline open her mouth but shut it back and took a deep breathe. This is the start of the meeting and she felt tired already.

"Why don't we jump to business then? I have wasted your time far too much already, sorry for that," Caroline almost puked on herself, trying to be polite to him while he was nothing but rude toward her all these time. She walked to her desk and grabbed her Event Planning Catalog and showed him to the white leather sofa at the corner of the room.

She started explaining about the service the firm has to offer and their expertise as Klaus flipped through the catalog. They are civil enough when it comes to work discussion. He took out his laptop from his black leather briefcase, and showed her the architecture of his hotel.

The Mikealson's hotel chain is called Millennium Gold Hotel & Resort. They are everywhere in Europe : France, Spain, UK, etc. However, here in America he has plans to make it as an entertainment complex more than a resort, as he had told her at the CK event. The laptop showed the hotel in New York, a 58-stories, skyscrapers in Midtown Manhattan - 10 minute walk from both Central Parks and Times Square.

"You couldn't have found a better place." Caroline muttered as she clicked through the photos of hotels on his laptop. Sitting next to her on the sofa, Caroline felt the cushion deepened as he relaxed and stretched next to her and she was pretty sure she will see a smug grin on his face if she was to turn around to look at his face now. Guys and their ego whenever they get compliments. Caroline pushed down the urge to rolled her eyes and decided to just look through the collective photos of the hotel. It's tall, gray, and sleek in the middle of NY in the right position of all the important places. She could work with that.

"I got a pretty good idea of what to do with the launch party - that is f you decide to work with us. I'll still need a visit before I can present you anything though."

"What can you do for me that others can't ?"

"Salvatore's an old name. Not as old as the Mikealson, but we're your best bet here in New York. Also, consider you wait 40 minutes to talk with me give me a pretty good idea where your decision are swaying, Mr. Mikealson."

"Or, I was waiting for other reason."

To insult me? Caroline said in her head but choose not to say anything. His tilted head and probing eyes seem to still challenge her. She needed something to anchor him and get the deal done. She's not running around being busy all day only to get a rejected deal and have to endure Damon taunting remarks and Stefan disappointed look.

"Listen. There's a Louboutin event this Friday. They're celebrating their 20 year anniversary. It's big, it's grand, and decision from the main event performance to the salad sauce they use is all run by me. You can see for yourself what I can do and decide after that."

Another social event to attend to is not something that Klaus is interested in, but the determined look on Caroline's face seem to intrigue him. Even if she's with the Salvatore brothers, she seems capable enough and has proven to be more than a pretty trophy if her professionalism (even after his repetitive insult) in workplace is anything to judge by.

"Mailed me the invitation, Caroline. I can't wait to see what you're capable of." Klaus answered, his eyes never left her as he snap his laptop shut and shove it in his briefcase.

Oh yeah, this event can't fail. Caroline promised to herself.

* * *

A.N : Thanks for the reviews, follows and fav! Pardon the grammar mistake, I'm not a professional writer or anything plus I don't have a beta...

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me if there's any other pairing you think I should include. xoxo


	3. Eventful Event

A.N: Guys, thanks again for the support of following, fav, and esp reviews. It really brought a smile to my face when i see each email alert. It seems like you guys hate Klaus so I suppose I'm doing a good job of portraying a dickhead character. He'll get better though, don't worry.

Just for clarification, I want to make sure you guys know that Caroline and Stefan + Damon is no a thing - not together romantically in anyway. But in Klaus's POV he **thought** Caroline is with the 2 brothers. The reason for Caroline living with the Salvatore will be revealed soon.

Love you all, Enjoy. Braced yourself for the long chapther...

* * *

Chapter 3:

"I've been calling like 20 times and you're here ignoring my calls?"

Caroline stop jotting down her A4 notepad checklist and turn around to meet the sizzling short petite figure woman in a simple sleek, clean cut black dress that falls just above her knee paired with a gray blazer. Caroline can smell the anger from a mile away with that almond brown eyes glaring at her and the angry clicking of that gray heels.

"I can't do this right now. I'm trying my best to manage this circus right here! I mean, you should have seen where they put the bar. Outrageous!"

"You know what else is outrageous? Bumping up on silverware on the last minute and went $100,000 over budget."

"You're in Marketing and Branding, not Finance. Why are we even talking? Can we just discuss this later?"

The tilted head and raising eyebrow says no. Caroline huffed in defeat, "Look Bonnie, today is Wednesday. Thursday. Friday is the main event. And I need to make sure everything is perfect."

The other shake her head and Caroline gave up. "Fine, we'll talk. But we're not talking in the office. I need a drink."

The girls left in Bonnie's car and stopped by Little Italy - a restaurant and pub on Madison street near Louboutin boutique where Caroline was organizing for the event all day. Once Caroline's Mozzarella stick, shrimp cocktail, pasta and a glass of red wine were laid on the table, she quickly dig in, not saying anything.

"You're going to finish all that?"

"I have one single slice of bread since morning, Bonnie." Caroline said after gulping down her food. Hearing her colleague side of the story seem to bring a little sympathy to the other girl.

"I know you're a control freak before big events, but this is nuts. You alter all your set option, you upgrade everything, you don't eat and from the eye bag I know you didn't sleep either."

Caroline just nodded. She finished the shrimp on her hand before started talking. "You know that meeting where Stefan asked if Mikealson group is signing with us?"

Bonnie frowned, already can tell the end of that sentence is not what she gonna like.

"Yeah, I didn't really get the deal... exactly."

"What?"

"He wasn't sure if coming to us is the right choice. And I'm going to give him a preview."

"and you're going all out at the last minute? Did you even consult with Christian about the details you change?"

"I did. The time difference video call at night is the result of this" Caroline point at her dark circled eye, tired face overall. "He's very pleased with the change, don't worry. Of course he will. He doesn't need to pay us more and we're just giving him all these over the top "royalty treatment" "

"Did you talk to Stefan? This is going so far to get one more client."

"He told me himself he want Mikealson in our circle, Bonnie. I get it, i get it. They're the big fish from a far away land. If we get them hooked first, one comes the hotel, then the real estate developing. Their mother run a cosmetic company too and it's exclusive in the UK. Do you know what that means if we somehow can tap that to America?"

"That's ... very fat fetch to be honest."

"It doesn't do any harm to get on their good side. The Salvatore is an advertising agency. We don't make enemies, we just need to keep building connection."

Bonnie raise her glass and drink to that. After Caroline finish all her food and several more wines down, she started to loosen up alittle and lose the up tight neurotic control freak attitude.

"I just have to really impress him, you know?" Caroline down another glass, "We got on the wrong side, have a little spat along the way. And now I need to make sure, I give him good. Like make sure he can't have any excuse I screw up somewhere in the event."

"What kind of spat can you have with a man barely have his feet in America for an hour?"

"We flirted."

Bonnie wiggled her eyebrow but Caroline shook her head. "he thought I'm with those 2 idiots."

"EWWWWW"

"I know."

"Eww still. You guys are... what again, cousins?"

"We just say that cause it's hard to explain. Not blood related but we're like siblings level you know." Caroline said followed by a yawn. "I still need to get up early tomorrow." A headache pounded in the middle of her head, "I don't think I can drive home."

"I'll drive you home."

"My car is still at Louboutin."

"Just call Matt."

"At this rate, I'm not surprise if he quit." Caroline giggles.

* * *

It's finally Friday. And to everyone's astonishment, Caroline is not hyper crazy at all to go around bossing everyone. In fact, she did the one thing she never do before a big event.

She sleep in late.

Both Stefan and Damon were confused when she told them the night before that she's taking the day off. She's going to have a stress-free day at home and only going to enjoy the main event like any other guest. According to Caroline, the last few days she did her best already to put everything together and now she's just going to sit back and reap her rewards. Damon did not believe it at first but when he was not woken early by Caroline's heel clicking upstairs, he finally accepted that Caroline was not going to go neurotic control freak-ish on the event day. He wanted to go wake her up just one last time before marking this day down in history but Stefan got enough of Damon's commentary and drag him to work.

"I call people. She's not here working and she's not there organizing. She really took the day off, Stefan."

Stefan sighed. Damon has been storming in and out of his office throughout the day to rant about Caroline absent and it's starting to get annoying now. Looking down at his paperwork, there are still so many things to get down. Unlike Damon, he acutally need to work to get this company running.

"She said she's not working today and she's not. What's hard to accept about it?"

"Am I crazy or you just don't seem to care about our little sister?"

"Did you see her latest report ? She went all out on this one. She's tired and now she need to relax"

"First thing first, crazy is suppose to stay crazy. There's nowhere she's just slugging off like that, Stefan. That's what I do. Also, we're missing on something. There's no reason for her to bump up everything in the last minute."

"She's Caroline, She want the event organized under her name to go on perfect."

Damon shook his head slowly, "Mark my word. You're wrong brother."

Stefan just rolled his eyes and go back to work as Damon was leaving.

* * *

It's not even 5pm properly when Damon dragged Stefan out of the office. He's anxious to get home and see what Caroline has been up to. Stefan didn't protest much. It's one of those non-productive days resulted from his brother bothering him nonstop.

Stefan understand they have to go home, get ready and come to the event with Caroline. As her escorts as per usual. What he did not understand is why there is a strange white van parking in their gate.

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice boomed through the hallway while Damon was already making his way to her room on the second floor. The door was unlocked and when it was swung open, it look like the whole place had been ransacked but there was nobody there though. Damon rushed to the other door that open to Caroline's closet and inside hold much more a shocked than her bedroom.

There, sitting on a white cushion stool in front of a giant vanity table was Caroline. She was sitting down, looking quite relaxed.

But that's not the shock. The real shock was that there are 3 complete strangers moving around in their house. There is one girl with red dyed hair, dressing in all black clad with holes-filled pink fish net stockings. She was sitting on the floor doing Caroline's pedicure. Another was a black guy that's at almost a foot taller than Damon in a pink tight pants. He was holding a sponge that was rubbing some sort of green cream off Caroline's face. The last dude was short, thin, in a fitted black suit and black tie. His hair is black and slicked back, not a hair out of place. He was hanging out all the dresses of their plastic hanger .

"Who the hell are you people?" Only when Damon spoke out did anybody took notice of the 2 men appeared in the girl's room.

"My get-ready team." Caroline shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you don't work all day... to get ready?'

"Stefan, I'm taking it easy like you advice me too. I woke up at 10, have brunch, get a big jumbo cup of coffee and instead of going to the salon," Caroline point to everything around her, "I bring the Salon to me."

"I was wrong about all those time I call you crazy, blondie. THIS is the real crazy."

Caroline cross her arms on chest, "Say whatever you want, but I'm gonna look hot, like I can run a successful event without breaking a sweat hot. That's the look i was going for."

The 2 brothers was confused but Caroline's phone rang and they both look at Caroline with questioning eye. Is that duty call?

Caroline pressed the botton to recieve the call with the bluetooth on her ears.

"Hey... WHAT?" Caroline snapped and the dude in pink pants dropped his sponge. She pull her foot back from the girl's that was cutting her toes. The red haired girl flinched and retreated, as if knowing what to come when Caroline snapped on the phone like that. On one hand, if she had been spending this day with Caroline, Caroline might have lost her cool in front of her "get-ready team" a few times already. Caroline stood up and she took a remote control on her vanity table and turn on the television on her room. Only it doesn't show any TV channels but several divided screen of what the Salvatore brothers believed to be cameras at the event.

"CAROLINE! what did you do?"

Stefan asked her but she has other things to do right now. Zoooming on one of the table that the brother see no flaws in, she sizzles in anger.

"I told you to use the new French Bisto wine glass that had just arrive! Those set are selected like 50 emails ago! REcheck everything properly and reminds me again why I hire you!"

Somebody is probably answering something that Caroline doesn't like because she has one of those smile like she's about to explode soon, she nodded her head and licked her lips, "Listen to me little girl. Don't EVER talk back to me, especially when we're doing the planning and the stake is high like this one. Also, Check on area 52, I see another handkerchief fold wrong and I'll break your arm"

Caroline harshly ended the call and turn around to see the two men, looking ready to explain.

"I'm being carefree-Caroline while being responsible Caroline?"

"..."

"..."

"It's no big deal. I spend like a few hours getting the guys to setting up some cameras so I don't have to be at the event. I have way more productive being all carefree and relax while at the same time make sure goes wrong. Genius? I think so."

"How many cameras did you exactly put up there?" Stefan snatched the remote control and press next button, and another 9 divided screen pop up. He did the same thing several times but there's no end.

"20s?"

"Not even close," Caroline shook her head.

"50?" Damon chipped in.

"56 to be exact."

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaimed like mama hen trying to find her chicken egg.

"And how many dress are you planning to wear in one night?" Damon gestured to the side where the guy in slick hair had a least 20 dresses laid out, each with their own pair of shoe, clutch, and accessories to choose from.

"That's the latest couture dresses this season."

"No more talking. The suits you need to wear is already laid on the bed now leave me to do my thing and go change, chop chop!"

"You're dressing me up to?"

"Not me. HIM." Caroline pointed to the guy with the black hair slicked back in perfect poised suit.

"And you call this version of yourself.. the carefree version?"

"You don't give me much of a choice. None of your suits are in the season and you can't properly fold the pocket square!"

Stefan was about to say something but Damon already cut in, "Caroline, you're a controlling person, and even more controlling when you're not controlling!"

"Not. Another. Word." Caroline hissed. She still needed to get her hair and make up done, "Go change boys."

The brothers look at each other.

* * *

It was 7 - another 2 hours - when Caroline is done with all her make up and hair. Her face was contoured and bronzed for that natural perfection, save from that gold flecks on her cheeks that reflect the lights and the bombshell red lips she had on. Her has was long and wavy pass her shoulder. She selected the rose gold silk long dress with a deep v plunging neckline that reveal her cleavage. The dress itself has a slit that cut up to her thigh, giving a peek of her long leg whenever she walks. She paired it with a gold studded louboutin pointed toe heels. The red flashes of the shoe's heel match exactly like the red of her red lipstick.

Stefan and Damon are both handsome in their Armani suit - Damon in the blackest black suit Caroline can find and Stefan's suit was black with a hint of blue when reflected in the light to match his eyes. Both have the perfect pocket square match their undershirt as Caroline requested. Even their hair is in place as Caroline insisted the stylist to blow dry their hair and make it all perfect for tonight. Caroline would have insisted for a little foundation and concealer for the undereye but Damon looked like he could set the make up team on fire.

"What is this? I see another empty glass in a guest hand tonight I'll make sure you'll never get into any good job here in New York, you understand me?" Caroline threaten through the phone as she watch how the event fair so far from her iPad. It's 7 o'clock, which means the red carpet event is already over and right now guests are waiting in the main hall, drinking and eating finger food before the main product launching event and other performances take place.

Damon flip Caroline's iPad close and when she protested, he simply said, "we're here now." His gentle not-so-sharp-not-so-snarky voice is strange to Caroline's ears. As far as she remember the last time he was that gentle was when he made her cry in grade school. Brushing off the thought aside she take Damon's hand as he help her out of the car. Stefan followed right behind.

"Guess who decide to be the gentleman today?"

Damon doesn't let Stefan teasing remark bother him. The two men fix their posture one last time before Caroline hooked her either arms with them, and both her escort make the grande entrance inside.

* * *

The last time Klaus saw her, she seemed like a sweet likable girl. She was in red but with the conservative design that hide most of beauty from all the eyes at the ball, and to with a nice shy smile, she looked so innocent. The Caroline in front of him look nothing but innocent right now. Her dress snug on her like second skin, that golden color look so similar with her skin tone it made her look almost bare and the cleavage and tone legs that showed when she walks is not doing anything good for his heart. She look like a temptress right out of the succubus book. Her eyes are sharp and when that red lips curved into a smile, Klaus was lost with words to say. She was beautiful.

She spotted him too since she came to say hi briefly before the main event star, Christian Louboutin come to whisk her away. Klaus can only look from behind as she made her way inside, talking with her clients, the Salvatore brothers tail behind her today more protective than usual like they were some bodyguards.

If there's one thing Klaus won't understand is why is she with them for so long. Yes Caroline is a very attractive woman but the Salvatores is not known to be in a long term relationship and most likely enjoy a one time treat.

He should pull his head out of that gutter. It doesn't matter who she is with. He is supposed to be strictly business around with her. May be it's the scandalous lifestyle of those men that make it felt so damn hard not to be mad at her.

God, he has no good reason to hold all these thoughts against her. She was right, whatever she does doesn't concern him. It's just hard to stomach that kind of beauty tarnish or with the wrong kind of guy, he guess.

So he's the right kind of guy for her?

As soon as that thought stuck in his brain, his hand look for a drink to swallow that thought. He's going crazy.

He was not kept to his thoughts for long, however. Soon people surrounded him and come to greet him. Unfortunately for him, this time there is no Elijah to abandon to do the business talk nor is there a balcony he can escape to. The sound of the MC announcing that the main event will start soon and escort them to the next room. The host escort everyone to their seat in the next room, where the stage is already set. The theme color as Klaus could see is Red and Gold - very much like Caroline's dressing theme today. It suit the name of the event well, "Regal Reign", as everything in here look majestic and royalty with impeccable details.

Once everyone was seated properly, he notice the seat beside him is empty. When he looked up the stage, Caroline was giving a small opening remark before Christian Louboutin made his way up the stage and give a speech about this brand anniversary and their journey, and whatnot.

"Wait for it. Here comes the runway show."

Klaus almost got a heart attack when he was suddenly been assault by that perfume as she leaned so close to whisper in his ear. He wasn't even sure if she doesn't want to be rude and talk out loud or did she just do it on purpose.

It's hard to keep a clear head when she wear that dress around him. Caroline lift up her legs and crossed them. The one second Klaus saw that porcelin fleshed he looked away, swallowing the bile that rise up his throat.

Sweet Jesus, and she's going to sit right next to him the whole event.

"We know quiet a lot of agencies around here. I handpick ever models that walk this run way." Caroline told Klaus.

And then it started. The lights went out and there's the usual smoke filled the stage. The background behind was flashing "CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN REGAL REIGN" in red with gold glitter everywhere. There's trumpet playing as if there's a Victorian queen is to be welcomed. The light dimmed brighter and there are people lining up at the entrance of the runway, waving the flag 'Regal Reign'. When the lights all turned up, one after another each model in their A line dress model different louboutin signature heels, boots and handbags saunter down the runway like the true royalty theme of the event. But that's not all. The light then went out once again and the black ground screen showed the picture of a woman, in a gold bathtub. One of her leg was dangling out of the tub, her fully make up faced look bored and her red lips strained. She has this chic and out of this world attitude. One by one, maids line up, each holding one tray that carry different louboutin bags and shoes and accessories. Looking unimpressed she swiftly push aside the one she doesn't like and point at the ones she will wear. The maid come around and wrap a towel around her body as she walk out of the tub and make her way to the vanity table - large, shiny gold. The maids carry each cosmetic product on that same gold tray earlier. She pick the strange looking dagger and smiled as one of the maid was at her feet painting her nails with the strange looking nail polish brush.

And then comes the product launching announcement that Louboutin will now branch out, his journey now going further creating a new line of lipsticks and and nail polishes for the women who appreciate rare luxurious item.

"I can do that, and a lot more." Caroline told him after a while when several performance was over and girls are now running to the exclusive store to get the first louboutin cosmetic line before anyone else.

"This is quiet... creative."

"And at the same time this is happening, we are launching live on the big screen of time square. I believe that is more than ... quite creative."

When she saw Klaus smiled she asked, "Do we have a deal now?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Klaus simply said.

"You mean Monday morning right? Tomorrow is a Saturday-"

"When we will get brunch together and discuss business." Klaus eyed Damon that's making his way toward Caroline. He kept eye contact with Damon as he reached for her hand and kiss it like a gentleman, "By then may be you don't have to bring your bodyguards around."

Damon was by her side in a second, "What the hell was that?"


End file.
